


There's nothing sweeter than my baby

by exorcisms_are_hot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically it's just PWP, Bit of an age difference too, Kinda powerbottom!Louis idk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorcisms_are_hot/pseuds/exorcisms_are_hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been dreaming of his assistant. His assistant has been dreaming of Harry's rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing sweeter than my baby

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened.
> 
> Title taken from Hozier's 'Work Song'

It was all a question about professionalism. Harry had always taken pride in how much he’d fought to get to where he was. CEO of a major law-firm at the age of 27, millions of pounds to his name, and a house that felt much too big when he managed to drag his ass away from the office. So yeah, Harry had professionalism to thank for the money and doing the thing he loved the most every day. But trying to stay professional around Louis Tomlinson was like trying to drink your own spit when you were thirsty.

Or something like that.  

Louis had worked for him for about two years now. Before the job-interview had even started, Harry was enthralled. Louis was all soft curves and sharp features, blueblue _blue_ eyes, fluttering fringe and tiny ankles that were always on display in his cuffed jeans.

He had sassed his way straight into Harry’s heart, letting him know when he was talking bullshit, yet remaining entirely professional the whole time. It was like that in the office, too. Harry never knew what to expect when Louis walked into the room. Either he would be moody and quiet, only telling Harry what was strictly necessary before hurrying out. Other times, he’d be entirely professional yet friendly, smiling politely. Then there was his favorite Louis. The one with the cheeky smiles, quick wit and the flirting. He kept Harry on his toes at all times, and Harry _loved_ it.

Louis was a bit twinky, yet still muscular, and younger than society would see fit. Louis was 22, so really, it could be worse. Harry never thought he had an age kink, or size kink for that matter, but everything was special when it came to Louis.

Louis walked in then, Harry’s coffee in hand. “Here you go Mr. Styles. It’s beyond me while you haven’t gone home yet,” Louis teased as he put the coffee on the table, “but I intend to keep you company.” He winked before strolling back out.

Harry loosened his tie so it was slung casually around his neck and draped his suit jacket over the back of his leather chair. He kicked his feet up on the table, because he _could_ thankyouverymuch and hummed in content as his back cracked in several places.

He was getting old.

Just to be productive, he made a few calls, set up two meetings and answered a bunch of e-mails before he grew bored once again.

“Louis!” he yelled, tipping his head back to ease the pressure in his neck.

“First name now, is it? That means I can finally loosen my belt,” Louis teased as he entered the room, patting his stomach to indicate his non-existent belt.

Harry chuckled and cracked an eye open to glance at Louis. “I’m pretty sure your arse can keep up your pants just fine.”

Louis seemed shocked for about a second before a smirk was blooming on his face. With swaying hips, he walked around Harry’s desk so he could perch that _fucking_ arse on the edge of it, just beside Harry’s boots. “Spend a lot of time looking at my arse, do you, sir?”

Harry shrugged without opening his eyes. “It’s a good arse, what can I say?”

Without warning, his legs were kicked off the desk, and Louis sat on it right in front of him. His feet were on both of the armrests, bracketing Harry in his chair. Harry couldn’t help himself. He started stroking Louis’s ankles, they were _right there_ Jesus, and tried to calm his pounding heart.

Louis hummed. “Want to show me how much you like it?” he asked, eyebrows raised and voice squeaky. It was a cheesy line at best, but who was Harry to deny his gorgeous assistant.

“This is highly un-professional,” Harry mumbled. Louis tipped himself forward so he was straddling Harry’s lap. His hands sidled upwards into Harry’s hair, tugging it harshly until Harry tipped his head back. Louis surged forward and attached his lips to the soft spot right behind Harry’s ear, sucking with intent. Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his fingers twitched in his lap, unsure of the boundaries.

As if Louis could read his mind, he let up his ministrations on Harry’ neck with an obscene pop. “Touch me, _please,_ manhandle me, _fuck me._ ”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He looked up, only to find a panting and flushing Louis already looking down at him with blown pupils. “Fuck yeah,” Harry breathed. He grasped Louis’s hips in his hands and roughly forced him down onto his dick. Louis whined high in his throat at the friction and started scratching at Harry’s shirt. He fumbled with the buttons impatiently, until he settled for simply ripping it open, buttons going everywhere and clanging to the floor, and started sucking another hickey into the skin right above one of the birds on his chest.

“You damn caveman,” Harry groaned. Louis smirked into his skin before rolling his hips forward expertly. Harry moaned, low and sultry, before grinding upwards. They started up a filthy rhythm, and Harry’s head was spinning with it.

“I’m an old man, don’t expect several orgasms. You want to get fucked, you gotta stop that,” Harry managed through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Louis answered breathlessly. “You got stuff?” Harry nodded and pointed at one of his drawers in the desk.

“Right at the back.” Louis rummaged through the drawer before yelping victoriously and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Do you fuck all your colleagues?” Louis asked as he pressed the lube into Harry’s hands. Harry’s reply got caught in his throat when Louis too disposed of his shirt, revealing a tan chest with an _it is what it is_ tattoo spanning the length of it, and a defined torso. Harry reached down to tweak a nipple and a pretty moan fell from Louis’s lips.

“Only the ones with pretty nipples,” Harry replied belatedly. He leaned forward to suck the other one into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud. Louis cried out when Harry bit down gently, and grinded down against Harry again, almost involuntarily.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Louis gurgled. His hands gripped Harry’s bare shoulders tightly and his nails dug in, leaving a delicious pain to travel down Harry’s spine.

“Trousers and pants off,” Harry commanded.

Louis scrambled off Harry’s lap and quickly undressed. He unbuckled Harry’s belt and Harry lifted his hips so Louis could help him out of his slacks. When Louis sat back down, he was stark naked, and Harry was only in his briefs.

Harry started on the process of getting his rings off his fingers, when Louis’s hand covered his own.

“Leave them on. I’ve been dreaming about those rings for years. I want them in me,” he whispered seductively.

Harry shuddered violently before opening the lube and drenching three of his fingers. “Lift,” he said, patting Louis’s hip with his clean hand. Louis raised his arse off Harry’s lap and when Harry didn’t immediately put a finger in him, he started whining.

“ _Plea-“_ Louis started, but halfway through Harry slipped the tip of his finger past the tight muscles of Louis’s rim. He stilled to let Louis adjust, but the younger man clenched around his finger and swallowed it down to the first knuckle.

“Ready for the ring?” Harry asked hoarsely and Louis nodded with a breathy moan, head tipped back and fringe mattered to his forehead.

Louis’s head snapped forwards when Harry’s ring nudged against his hole, catching on the sensitive skin.

Louis made a noise that vaguely resembled Harry’s name as Harry slipped the rest of his finger into Louis, watching astounded as his ring disappeared into Louis’s heat, nudging against his walls. Harry was dizzy with it, and it didn’t help when Louis slipped a hand down to palm Harry through his briefs. Louis stroked him lazily through the fabric while Harry fucked his finger in and out of him, ring catching on his rim every. Single. Time.

“So, _so_ good to me, sir. Take care of me so well,” Louis rambled unintelligibly, and Harry twitched in his pants.

As Harry nudged the tip of his second finger against Louis’s hole, Louis whimpered and his head fell to Harry’s shoulder. He mouthed Harry’s neck wetly while running his thumb over the tip of Harry’s length, the fabric rubbing against his cock in the most mind-blowingway. “Can you take number two, now? Ring and all?” Louis nodded into his neck and bit down on his shoulder just as Harry eased his second finger in next to the first one. He curled his fingers in search of Louis’s spot, and was rewarded by a scream when he grazed it. “So vocal baby, so fucking gorgeous, taking my fingers so well.” Louis keened and rocked back on Harry’s fingers. His hand had stilled on Harry’s dick, and Harry had to pluck his hand away so he didn’t shoot his load just from watching Louis’s body suck his fingers in without shame.

“Another, another, _another_ ,” Louis chanted as he fucked himself down. When Harry was three fingers deep and fucking into Louis in a fast rhythm, Louis started pleading for more.

“Cock now sir, please, I need your cock.” Harry drew in a deep breath and bit his lip to silence his moan. Louis, however, had none of it, and used his thumb to release Harry’s bottom lip from his teeth. He leaned in and their lips met in a filthy kiss. Louis went pliant in Harry’s lap, and with the same rhythm his fingers were opening Louis up, he fucked his tongue into Louis’s mouth, swallowing all the breathy noises his assistant let out.

Sure, Harry was turned on before. He had been dreaming of this for _so long._ But kissing Louis? Shit, kissing Louis was one of the best things he had ever tried. Louis was a pro, tipping Harry’s head just so, biting his lip raw and tangling their tongues enough to drive Harry _mad._

“You’re a good kisser,” Harry forced out through pants.

Louis smirked and wrapped his fingers, _those fucking fingers_ , around Harry’s wrist and drew his fingers out. Each ring popped out with an obscene sound, Louis’s eyes rolling into the back of his head, mouth open in a silent groan, and Harry’s dick was _hurting._ “You too,” he managed. He scooched back on Harry’s legs so he could help him out of his briefs.

Louis ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolled it over Harry. He squirted some lube into his palm and grabbed Harry’s cock in his palm, slicking him up nicely. As Louis hovered over Harry’s lap, he bit Harry’s lip one more time to be sure he had his full attention – not even a fucking plane hitting Harry in the head could divert his focus – before sinking down slowly.

When Louis was seated on Harry’s thighs, he threw his head back with a throaty moan. How was Harry supposed to just ignore that? Despite the delicious press around his cock, the hammering in his chest and the curling in his tummy that told Harry to fuck up into Louis, he resisted in favor of leaning forward and sucking a vicious bruise into Louis’ exposed skin.

Slowly, Louis stared gyrating his hips filthily, arching his throat into Harry’s lips while his fingernails left marks in the slick skin of Harry’s shoulders. In return, Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ thighs. He groaned a bit at the pure muscle beneath his fingertips, but Louis didn’t give him a long time to think before he was raising off Harry’s cock until only the tip was still enveloped by Louis’ body, before he rammed back down. With a high-pitched moan, Louis’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“God, _Lou_ ,” Harry gasped in encouragement. Louis made a noise of approval before raising himself again and slamming himself down on Harry’s cook. Encouraged by Harry’s appreciative noises, Louis quickly build up quite a rhythm, leaving Harry dizzy as he bounced atop his length.

Harry _knew_ Louis was gorgeous, had always known, but with his eyes screwed shut, fringe flapping everywhere, sweat collecting in the bow of his lips, parted in a silent scream Harry felt like writing millions of sonnets about every part of Louis’ wondrous tanned body, which moved fluidly like the waves of the sea.

This was why Harry didn’t write sonnets.

“Where did you go?” Louis asked, voice dazed and eyes glassy as he peered at Harry. He hadn’t even noticed that Louis had stopped moving.

“I was considering writing sonnets about you,” Harry said honestly. He was a bit worried he was fucking his _own_ brains out.

“Oh. Could you fuck me before you do that?”

“Sure.” With that, Harry used his grip on Louis’ hips to raise him up and right as he slammed him back down, he raised his own hips off the chair, meeting Louis halfway with a sharp thrust that had the other man crying out. “Like that?”

Louis opened his mouth to answer, but Harry fucked up into him before he could, and all that left Louis’ mouth was a mess of moans and unintelligible garbles that sounded vaguely like Harry’s name. Harry fitted his fingers in between Louis’ ribs so his rings were pressing against his assistant’s skin. Louis gasped and arched his back, so his nipples were right in front of Harry, who wasn’t able to resist himself – didn’t even try if he was being honest – and leaned forward and suckled on one of them.

Louis keened high in his throat, while still fucking himself down on Harry’s cock.

“That’s a good boy, such a good boy for me,” Harry murmured around the nub in his mouth. Louis suddenly went pliant in Harry’s arms, his body curling forward, his head coming to rest on Harry’s shoulder. He turned so he could fit his lips over Harry’s neck, sucking a bruise into the flesh with the same vigor Harry was using on his nipples.

Despite the laxness of his body, Louis managed to raise himself up and then sink himself back down repeatedly, until they were both panting into each other’s necks and Louis was whining, whining _so loud_ Harry could hear it bouncing around his head, making his motions more frantic, less experienced and _rawer._

Louis kept making noises, kept moving, kept driving him mad. Harry dragged his hand through Louis’ hair, and when his ring caught on one of the knots in his fringe and tugged just a bit too hard, Louis arched his back and came, with a scream of Harry’s name, coating them in ribbons of his come.

He slumped forward once again. “Use me,” he mumbled darkly, and Harry made a noise unbeknownst to even himself as he fucked up into Louis, one, two, three thrusts and then he came too, biting down on Louis’ shoulder to muffle his noises.

After a few minutes, Louis slowly raised himself off Harry’s soft cock and let himself fall back on the desk, naked limbs sprawled everywhere and with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“You won’t fire me, will you?” he asked suddenly, but the smile didn’t falter. He knew Harry wouldn’t.

He was right, “not if you go on a date with me.”

Louis’ smirk widened to a beam and he groped the desk blindly, until he found Harry’s phone. He made a noise, swiping it open and pushing in the password, wagging his eyebrows at Harry’s indignant noise.

“Here’s me private phone number. Text me, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:exorcisms-are-hot


End file.
